Many issues are currently facing the remotely operated vehicle (ROV) market, including environmental challenges; complexity and variety of intervention services requiring configurable and scalable intervention capabilities; and increased video, telemetry and sensor needs requiring increased bandwidth and scalability. Improved reliability and operability by design and selection may include new and/or optimized systems and easier and faster diagnosis and repairs as well as integrated failure diagnostics and support for Ethernet based communications.
Generally, systems using slower data transmission speeds and their data protocols, e.g. RS-232, RS-422 or RS-485, boot up in seconds. However, systems using faster data transmission speeds and their protocols, e.g. Ethernet, take longer to boot which can be dangerous at depth and around structures, vessels, and the like. There is also an advantage in the redundant systems because in case one side goes down completely at least partial control of a subsea system and/or device may be accomplished via an alternative back-up system using different core technology.